


Rude Boy

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You go undercover with Bucky where you need to get a flashdrive from a HYDRA agent who frequents a men’s club. Your job is to give him a lap dance, get him knocked out, and steal the flash drive. Things don’t go as planned because someone gets a little jealous and decides to, quite literally, knock the agent out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW gifs in second chapter.

“So run it by one more time please. I was too busy picking an outfit for Y/N.” Natasha looked at you and smiled, scrolling through her phone.

“Seriously? Why do I feel like you’re looking forward to this more than me?” You replied, giving Steve a stare that only meant he’s in trouble.

“Because I finally don’t have to be the only one doing this shit. Another sexy girl on the team means more time for me somewhere else.”

“Whatever. Can you please pay attention now? I want to get this over with.” You took the phone away from her.

“Steve if you please.”

“Alright. In a couple of hours, General Ludvig Gustav will be having “dinner” with HYDRA agents at The Blue Moon. He’s handing them intel on drive. Y/N and Nat, you will be first on scene. Bucky will be in the back out of sight. Sam and I will be waiting in the alley. Now, Nat will be close by so just go to him, get the flash drive and leave. Don’t do anything stupid. Fight if necessary. Bucky and Natasha will be your eyes and ears the whole night. Any questions?”

“Ya.” Natasha immediately replied.

“What?” Steve looked annoyed.

“Can I pick the song for Y/N?”

“Fuck you.” You gave her the phone and left before she asked any questions.

“Where’s Barnes?” Natasha asked while collecting the papers with Steve.

“You know. The moment he knows Y/N is in the room, he refuses to come. I don’t understand why he can’t just go ask her out even though she likes him.”

“Well he’s blind so…”

“I hope you’re right and this plan of your works. Normally, I would not agree to using an operation to do this sort of thing but I’m dying from the sexual tensions between those too.”

“Don’t worry it’ll work. YES I found it! Look at this.” She showed Steve the outfit and he blushed.

“She’s going to kill you. Isn’t that too revealing?”

“You’re such an altar boy. This will work. Trust me.”

“Go get ready then. Meet there in 4 hours.”

“See ya.”

Walking to Bucky’s room, Steve saw Bucky walking out. “Hey is the meeting over?” Bucky asked looking at his watch.

“Cut the crap man I know what you’re doing. Listen, we’re meeting them in a couple of hours. You’ll be inside in the back making sure nothing goes wrong with the plan. Natasha won’t be that far and Y/N will be-”

“What do you mean Natasha won’t be that far? I thought she’ll be getting the drive?”

“Change of plans. Y/N will get it and Natasha will standby.”

“What the fuck man? Why would you put her in that position? It’s dangerous and he’ll take advantage of her. She’s not a pro yet. I gotta go talk to her.” He was about to walk out when Steve held his arm.

“No. She’s more than capable. Not changing plans again considering they’re probably on their way there now.”

“Steve you know how-”

“Which is why you’re waiting in the back. You will not do anything unless the mission goes south. Understand?”

Bucky said nothing.

“Understand?” Steve asked, almost ordering him to back down.

“Ok.”

“Good. Now go get ready.” And with that, Steve walked away, quickly texting Natasha that the plan is working and Bucky is already jealous.

4 hours later, you were in the dressing room, mentally kicking yourself for ever agreeing to this. The outfit Natasha bought should not be considered as clothing. It wasn’t hiding anything and you feel self-conscious. What made it worse was you had to approach the General in front of Bucky. How were you going to keep your cool when you know Bucky is watching?

This was going to be harder than you thought.

You took one last look in the mirror, regretting that you agreed to wear this. Not that you looked bad. You might actually pull this off after all.

“They’re here.” Bucky spoke through the earpiece. You were more nervous than you thought. You kill people for a living. You could do this.

“On your left when you get out. Song will play in a minute. They’ll introduce you now. Get ready and try to catch their attention.” Natasha said and you thought you could hear her smile. Bitch!

“No pressure huh?” You laughed nervously.

“Exactly.”

You could hear the club owner introducing you and walked to the door.

“Presenting your favorite, Lolaaaaaaa Dom!!”

“Nat you’re fucking dead.” You spoke while walking out.

“You know you love the name.” She laughed at your facial expression when you walked out. You instantly wanted to see where Bucky was but figured it would be a bad idea if you saw him.

Bucky saw you walking out and took in a breath. That [**_outfit_**](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/444237950734019468/). Fuck

Reaching the end of the stage, the music started and you couldn’t help but appreciate Nat’s taste in music. It was suitable.

You started gyrating your hips, exaggerating the movement to the beat of the song. Bending over, you arched your back while standing up, dragging your hands over the lace material of your lingerie, stopping right below your navel.

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

Grabbing on the pole, you jumped and swung around, sliding down until the floor and giving the audience your back and a nice view of your ass.

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

Standing up, you rubbed your pussy on the pole, making sure to shut your eyes and open your lips for a better effect.

> _Tonight I'm a let you Be the captain_  
>  Tonight I'm a let you Do your thing, yeah  
> Tonight I'm a let you Be a rider  
> Giddy up Giddy up Giddy up, babe

You turned around and looked at the General, finding him looking right back at you and smiling. He motioned for you and waved a couple of bills your way. You winked and licked your lips. Singing along to the song, you walked towards him.

> _Tonight I'm a let it Be fire_  
>  Tonight I'm a let you Take me higher  
> Tonight Baby we can Get it on  
> Yeah we can get it on Yeah

Straddling him, you sang to him and cringed the moment he placed his hands on you but tried to not think about it. When you looked up, you saw Bucky staring at you, his gaze a mix of anger and lust. Surely you were imagining. At the moment, you pretended the man you were humping was Bucky, knowing that if you truly imagined it, you’d have no problem finishing the mission.

> _Do you like it boy?_  
>  I wa-wa-want What you wa-wa-want  
> Give it to me baby Like boom, boom, boom  
> What I wa-wa-want Is what you wa-wa-want  
> Na, na Ah, ah

You started giving him a lap dance and touching him everywhere to try and see where the drive was, occasionally pulling on his hair so he doesn’t suspect anything. Knowing you had to feel more, you got closer to his body to have an excuse.

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

You found it in his inner left pocket and straddled him again, making the mistake of looking at Bucky. There was no mistaking what you saw in his eyes. So you decided the hell with it, you needed to enjoy this too. Looking right at him, you started singing to the song, making sure he can see you looking at him. You grabbed the guy's hands and placed them on your ass to distract him from your wandering hands.

> _Tonight I'm a give it To you harder_  
>  Tonight I'm a turn Your body out  
> Relax Let me do it How I wanna  
> If you got it I need it And I'm a put it down

> _Buckle up I'm a give it to you Stronger_  
>  Hands up We can go a little Longer  
> Tonight I'm a get a little Crazy  
> Get a little crazy Baby

You let the General place the bills inside your bralette and swat your ass, giving you a chance to distract him further.

> _Do you like it boy?_  
>  I wa-wa-want What you wa-wa-want  
> Give it to me baby Like boom, boom, boom  
> What I wa-wa-want Is what you wa-wa-want  
> Na, na Ah, ah

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

Getting more comfortable, you were still singing and looking at Bucky but making sure the General was very distracted by your boobs which were currently in his face.

> _I like the way You touch me there  
>  I like the way You pull my hair  
> Baby, if I don't feel it I ain't faking_   
>  _No, no_

> _I like When you tell me Kiss it there  
>  I like When you tell me Move it there_

Touching yourself, you saw Bucky licking his lips and adjust his pants, happy that you were having this effect on him. Deciding that this was the moment, you placed your hands in the jacket of the general and grabbed the drive, bending over him again and licking his neck, attempting to place the drive in your mouth.

> _So get it up Time to get it up_  
>  You say you're a rude boy  
> Show me what you got Now  
> Come here right now

Pushing the general, you stood up and winked at him, smacking your own ass and walking back to the stage, swinging your hips more obviously to give Bucky a show.

> _Take it, take it Baby, baby  
>  Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me_

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

> _Come here Rude boy, boy Can you get it up_  
>  Come here Rude boy, boy Is you big enough  
> Take it, take it Baby, baby Take it, take it  
> Love me Love me

Getting back to the pole, you swung around a couple of times and gave the crowd your back again, getting on the floor and humping the floor. Backing up, you straddled Nat and grabbed her face, kissing her. You got off of her and looked at Bucky, singing the final lyrics to the song and touching yourself, hoping he would get your hints.

> _Love me_  
>  Love me  
> Love me  
> Love me  
> Love me  
> Love me

> _Take it, take it_  
>  Baby, baby  
> Take it, take it  
> Love me, love me

> _Love me (yeah)_  
>  Love me  
> Love me (yeah)  
> Love me  
> Love me (yeah)  
> Love me

> _Take it, take it_  
>  Baby, baby  
> Take it, take it  
> Love me, love me

You finished and got up, exiting through the back door to your dressing room. You walked in and shut the door behind you, not believing the amount of courage and adrenaline running through your veins right now. Smiling at Bucky’s reactions, you sat in front of the mirror to adjust your make-up, hoping that by the time you get back to the compound, Bucky would come at his own accord to your room.

The door opened and you couldn’t help the excitement, knowing that he probably couldn’t resist you.

“Gotta be honest, I thought you would have come after we went back.” Looking up in the mirror, your face dropped when you saw who it was. But you were more surprised when you saw how many guns were pointed at you. Guess you weren’t that low key.

“I knew you were getting too touchy. Where is it bitch?”

You turned around and just looked at the 6 men in front of you.

“I hope you know I charge extra for a group.” You crossed your legs.

“ENOUGH GAMES. WHERE IS THE DRIVE?” The General approached you and put the gun to your head.

“Sorry sir. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You feigned innocence, knowing you were going to have to go to Plan B.

“You slut!” He slapped you and grabbed your hair, pulling you to the floor and dragging you to the other men. Dropping you in front of them, he laughed and looked at them, “enjoy.” No one word sounded like pure and utter disgust.

You kicked his groin, took his gun when it fell and turned around, shooting 3 guys in the process. But one of them kicked you in the stomach, causing you to drop the gun and try to go to your jacket. They grabbed you by the legs and pulled you up. One of the bigger agents grabbed your throat and carried you, suspending in mid air.

You were kicking violently, hoping that some miracle would happen.

And a miracle happened. A miracle in the form of one very angry soldier.

Bucky sensed that it took you too long to go to the car. Thinking you were probably changing, he was about to leave when he saw the HYDRA agents going through the back door. Walking in, he took in the scene in front of him and reacted without thinking. Taking one of the knives in his holster, he stabbed the 2 standing agents in the neck, killing them instantly. When the man choking you looked behind him, he met the metal fist of Bucky.

You never thought you could be thankful for hearing bones cracking. He instantly dropped you and tried to fight Bucky.

Big mistake.

Bucky took all his anger out on the agent, punching his chest and breaking some ribs no doubt. Knowing that Bucky would not stop, you grabbed the gun next to you and shot the agent between his eyes.

Bucky looked up. He slowly approached you and grabbed the gun, throwing it to the side.

“Doll you ok?” He wiped the blood from your lips and caressed your cheek.

You hummed, trying to calm down.

“Hey look at me. Y/N look at me.”

You looked up and saw something different in his eyes.

Protection. Adoration. Love.

“James I’m fine. Let’s get out of here before more come.” You tried to walk out but he grabbed your arm.

“Wait. Put this on.” He took off his jacket and placed it on you.

“Don’t want anyone seeing you like this again.” You looked up at him, surprised by his words. When you didn’t take it, he stepped closer to you and put it on you, zipping it up. You smiled and stood on your tiptoes, kissing his cheek.

“Thanks James.”

You got in the car and told Steve to drive.

“Can we have the debriefing tomorrow please?” Bucky asked out of the blue.

“Of course. Rest up and we can talk when you guys are ready.”

“No.” You replied suddenly, surprising everyone in the car.

“But Y/N you ne-” Bucky tried to convince you but you stopped  him.

“This was just like any other mission. Nothing happened. We got the job done. Besides, you know Fury doesn’t like to wait.”

“Alright.” Steve replied quietly, looking at Bucky in the rearview mirror to get him to shut up.

The drive back was silent. You were sitting next to Bucky, your thighs touching, and his heat giving you a sense of safety. You rested  your head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly the entire ride back.

Walking out of the car, you headed to the main building to go to Fury. You never let go of Bucky’s hand, trying as hard as you can to make him understand how much you needed him right now.

The session took no more than 10 minutes. Fury asked no questions, and just nodded when Steve was talking.

“Y/N…” You looked at him, hoping he doesn’t say anything that might piss you off.

“As always, good job.” You nodded and walked out with everyone else.

“Let me know if you need anything.” Natasha patted your back and walked away with Steve and Sam.

You stood in the hallway with Bucky, neither of you saying anything. You both headed to the elevators silently. Arriving at your room, you opened the door and walked in. Not finding Bucky right behind you, you turned to him.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yow saw him trying to figure out if this was a bad idea or not. When he looked up at you, he saw the look in your eyes, one yelling need and comfort. So he walked in and shut the door behind him. You took off his jacket and he immediately regretted staying. He was always able to control himself around you but you were making it so hard for him right now.

Walking to your bed, you laid down and waited for him to move. When he didn’t, you sat up.

“I don’t bite you know.” You chuckled, trying to make him feel more at ease.

He walked to you, and sat on the bed, taking his own jacket and shoes off before he laid down. You gave him your back and scooted towards him, making him squirm at being the bigger spoon.

Hmm. You made the winter soldier squirm. Now there’s a thought.

He didn’t know what to do with his arm so you grabbed it and placed it around you, loving the cool feeling contrasting with the warmth against your back.

You could feel his breath on your neck and sighed, wanting nothing more than to feel those lips everywhere on you. Knowing that you’d never get a chance like this again, you turned around, surprised that you saw his eyes shut.

“Bucky?”

“Hmmm.”

“Open your eyes.”

“I can’t.” His lips were shivering.

“Why?”

“Because if I do, I won’t be able to control myself doll.”

“Who says I want you to control yourself?”

He let out a shaky breath, hoping he didn’t just imagine you saying that. The second he opened his eyes, you leaned over and kissed him. His hand went to your back, pushing you closer to him. You sighed at the intensity of the kiss, and he took this chance to open your mouth, exploring every inch of you.

But then he remembered what happened a few hours ago, making him pull away.

“What? What is it?” You grabbed at his shirt, afraid he’ll run away.

“Baby you’re still in shock. I don’t want to take advantage. Not when you’re like this.”

“James. In case you didn’t know, I’ve liked you since you came. This has nothing to do with me being vulnerable.”

“You-you like me?” He was sort of shocked.

“Well I don’t go around inviting people in my bedroom and kissing them after every mission we fuck up.” You laughed.

To say that he was happy would have been an understatement.

He got on top of you and kissed you, violently attacking your mouth. When he pulled away, you saw the same look he had when you were dancing at the club.

Pure lust.

You pulled his hair to get him closer. He pushed open your knees, settling between them. You immediately felt his hard cock, sending delicious jolts to your center that was barely covered. Locking your legs around his back, you begged him to come closer to you if it was even possible. The rough material of his pants created an intense sensation between your legs.

He started laying kisses on your neck, down to the valley between your lips. Still humping you, he bit your nipple through the lacey material, flicking the other one until it was hard. You could feel his five o’clock shadow and it turned you on so much more, knowing where you’ll feel him soon.

“Please…”

“What do you want baby girl?” He was dragging his hands all over your body, suffocating you with his touch.

“Touch me James.” You begged, not caring how you sounded right now.

“I am doll.” He smirked at how desperate you sounded.

“Nghhhh please-”

“Use your words Y/N. Where do you want me to touch you?”

You huffed, feigning annoyance.

“Want me to touch you here?” He pinched your nipples, making you moan and squirm beneath him.

“Or here?” He started descending down your body, licking you.

  


 

“Maybe here?” His metal hand drew circles on your thighs. You could feel his beard on your bare skin and it was driving you crazy.

“Fuck James don’t tease me I want to feel y-” He cut you off by opening your legs even wider and licking a long strip across your lips.

The sounds that came out of you were like a sweet hymn, making his groan and lick faster.

“Fuck B-bucky y-please I-” You couldn’t form a proper sentence.

“Hmmmmmm. You taste divine doll.” The vibrations caused by his humming made your legs jolt and he held you down.

“I w-want to feel you ins-side me-”

“Why couldn’t you just say so doll?” You were so angry that he made you into a quivering mess but he was absolutely fine, cracking jokes at how badly you wanted him.

“These are in the way.” He grabbed the thin layer covering your pussy and pulled before you protested. But you didn’t care because the expression of impatience turned you on even more if it was possible.

He grabbed your hips roughly, pulling you towards him. Wasting no time, he lapped at your cunt, appreciating how wet you were.

  


 

You couldn’t keep quiet even if you tried. He was so firm with you and you loved every second of it.

“Look at you. So fucking breathless. You like this doll? Like me getting rough? Answer me.” Before you could try to reply, he bit your lips and you arched your back, screaming his name over and over again.

“How rough do you want it baby?” He pushed one finger inside you, loving how you were reacting.

“Fuck J-james please...harder-” You didn’t finish before he added another finger. He started pumping faster into you while sucking your clit, occasionally flattening his tongue and driving you crazy.

“FUCK JAMES I’M COM-MING FUCK FUCK FUCK!” He growled at your screams and grabbed your hips, sitting up and getting them closer to his face.

  


 

“Don’t stop o shit don’t stop James-” You came so hard you thought you saw into the next world. Bucky didn’t slow down, determined to make you come again.

He replaced his fingers with his metal hand, thrusting two and curling them, finding your g-spot in no time. You screamed and grabbed his hair, pulling on it. He growled and it all became too much.

“One more baby. I got you. I want to feel you come all over my arm one more time doll.” Between what he was saying, the cold fingers hitting you in the precise areas, and his tongue, you came again, your legs shaking violently.

He slowed down a bit but kept his fingers inside. Licking a line from your pussy to your neck, he kissed you. You moaned at tasting yourself on him. WIthout a warning, he curled his fingers quickly again, hitting your sensitive spot, making you reach your third of many orgasms of the night. You cried out and begged him to stop.

“I can’t p-please wait a s-second.” He pulled away and you felt empty all of a sudden. Before he could lick his fingers, you grabbed his hand and put his fingers in your mouth, rolling your tongue around them while maintaining eye contact.

“Oh fuck Y/N you have no idea hot you look right now.” You let him go, frowning all of a sudden.

“Why are you still dressed?” You grabbed his pants while he took his shirt off. You couldn’t help but stare at him, in awe of how marvelous he looked.

“You sure you’re not some greek god? Because holy fuck you look delicious.” You licked his abs while he was sitting and made work of his zipper. He backed up to take off his pants along with his boxers. Your mouth watered the second you laid eyes on his hard cock. He was thick. And longer than you thought to be honest.

“Fuck me!” He laughed and got on top of you again.

“Planning on it doll.” He grabbed your lingerie and pulled it over your head. Sitting up, he took you in and smiled, shaking his head.

You felt self-conscious all of a sudden. “Shit Y/N you are gorgeous.” He was about to kiss you when you pushed him to the side, getting on top of him.

“I’ve waited too long to taste you.” You started laying kisses on his chest, dragging your nails down his body.

“Oh god Y/N. I swear you’ll be the death of me.”

You took his cock in your hands and stroked him lazily. You saw he shut his eyes.

“Bucky look at me.” The moment he looked at you, you licked his head that’s already leaking pre-cum. His hips jerked involuntarily.

  


 

“Fuck!” He was panting and you loved having this effect on him. Not wanting to tease him, you took him in your mouth, bobbing your head while stroking his balls. His hands flew to your head, slightly forcing you to take him deeper.

You tried to relax your throat to take more of him.

“Shit doll you don’t have t- HoLY FUCK YouR moUTH is-” You didn’t let him finish. Draggin your teeth very softly, you saw he laid his head back, his breathing picking up.

“Y/N I’m not gonna l-last if you keep d-doing this.” He looked down at you again. You took this chance to stroke him faster and suck on his head as hard as you can. He came screaming your name, his hot spurts going down your throat.

You slowed down your actions and when you saw his breathing was almost back to normal, you gave his head a lick, surprising him and chuckling at the expletives he was whispering.

“Holy shit your mouth is heaven.” He grabbed you and kissed you, relishing the moment. Rolling over, he realized he didn’t have any condoms. He was about to ask when you beat him to it.

“I have no condoms. But I’m on the pill and I’m clean. You?”

“You’re the first since-” He didn’t finish, hoping he didn’t ruin the mood already.

You smiled and touched his cheek, pulling him in, your foreheads barely touching.

“You ready?” He asked, a hit of hesitancy in his voice. You nodded.

Settling between your legs, he rubbed his cock between your lips, collecting your juices on him before thrusting in slowly. Once he bottomed out, he waited until you adjusted to his size. He laid kisses on your neck.

“Move...please.” You whispered.

He started thrusting agonizingly slow. You tried to make him go faster but he was holding onto your hips firmly, not allowing you to move.

“J-james...now is not the time for slow. I n-need you to fuck me hard!” He almost came out completely before driving himself harder into you.

You were a moaning mess and he started speeding up his actions.

“Fuck doll...the way you...were dancing tonight..I lost it.” He was snapping his hips, grunting while trying to talk to you.

“Lookin at me like that...while dancing on---FUCK someone else….shit I was-”

You grabbed the headboard to try and hold on.

  


 

“I wanted to take you right then and there...in front of all---these people. Didn’t care.”

“Shit James don’t stop-” Sweat started forming on his neck and forehead, making his hair stick to his face. Fuck how could anyone look so good while having sex?

“Thanks sugar!” He winked at you, making you realize you actually said that outloud.

“Don’t even get me...started on that outfit!” He wrapped his hands around your back and pulled you up, fucking up into you faster.

  


 

“That song babygirl...were you singing it to me?”

You marveled at how he could form a sentence when you could barely form a thought. When you didn’t answer, he snapped his hips harder and smacked your ass.

“Answer me Y/N.”

“Yes yes yes fuck I was--only looking at you...wanted you..no one else.”

“You gonna let me take you higher? Huh babygirl..”

You were approaching your orgasm faster than you thought. The second he pushed you both down and flicked his metal fingers on your clit, you came.

“JAmes fuck don’t stop shit-”

He rolled you over, still driving into you.

“Ride me sugar. Ride me for all I’m worth.” You rested your hands on his chest and started riding him.

“You like it when I touch you here huh?” He pinched your nipples.

  


 

He started pushing up, holding you by your hips.

“Look at you. Your tits bouncing. You take my cock so good doll. So fucking good. FUck you’re so wet and tight.” The affect of his words on you was unbelievable.

“James I’m c-coming….”

“Come with me Y/N. I’m right behind ya.” He was chasing his orgasm.

“Will you let me come in you doll? Please Y/N...FUck let me-”

“Yes yes yes I wanna feel you inside me...come with me Bucky!”

He rolled you over again, driving faster into you.

“FUCK fuck fuck Y/N I’m c-coming-” You felt him coat your walls and you came from the feeling.

“Fuck I love you James!” You were so invested in the moment, your inhibitions didn’t work.

He slowed down his actions, resting his head on your shoulder. Both a panting mess, he pulled out of you and laid on his side. Seconds passed by and you realized what you said, worried that you just made things awkward.

“I love you too. God I love you so much Y/N. I’m so lucky!” You let out a sigh, your worry dissipating in a second.

He pulled you in, combing your hair behind your ears.

“So...when can I get that lap dance?” You both laughed.

“Right after you stop wearing those tight shirts at the gym!”

“I knew it. You were checking me out last week.” He was drawing circles on your belly.

“James. I’ve been checking you out. You’re just too clueless.”

“Say it again.” You raised your eyebrows.

“My name. Say it again. I love hearing it from you.” He smiled, embarrassed by his request.

“James. James. James.” You gave him a kiss every time you said his name.

“Should we tell the others?” Bucky asked.

“Oh I’m pretty sure Sam and Tony are giving Steve and Nat money right now.”

“What?”

“Ya they bet on us. They thought they were so sneaky but I knew.”

Bucky still looked confused.

“Why did you think they switched Nat and I last minute. They wanted you to see me in that, dancing on some guy...to get you jealous.”

“Also, I’m pretty sure they heard us. We’re not subtle you know.”

“Well then in that case, let’s give them a show.” He nudged you and you felt how hard he was already.

“I like that idea.” You giggled, excited for what was to come.


End file.
